


Hey, Breakdown

by TeeEye82



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Letter to a friend, Might be angst, Possibly Out of Character, Use of Cybertronian vulgarities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeEye82/pseuds/TeeEye82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was just a little something I think I wrote shortly after the end of Season 2 because I was mindnumbingly bored. It's been sitting in my Drive for a while now, and upon stumbling across it again I decided I'd share it with AO3 as my first story. Hope you enjoyed it, and until we meet again, I bid you farewell and safe journeys through the realm of fan works.</p></blockquote>





	Hey, Breakdown

Hey, Breakdown.

How are you holding up? You know, without the amazing me to bail you out of trouble. Seen any cute femmes lately? You'll tell them about me, won't you? You tell all your friends about me, right?

It's rough over here. Megatron has been really cracking down on the discipline, and some days I feel my poor finish will never get a break. Just a quartex or so ago I was hit by a train. Twice. It took me forever to get all the scratches and dents out, and by the time I finished I was low on paint. Which was absurd.

I am never low on paint.

Oh, recently we stumbled across a possible means to bringing Cybertron out of husk stage. And we were so close... but that no good spawn of a glitch Optimus Prime destroyed our last chance. Cybertron is dead. And it is his fault, since he has betrayed his own kind and seems to think the lesser forms of life are more important than his own. Absolutely unbelievable.

But I am fairly certain he has been terminated, along with the rest of the Autobot team that were stationed here on this mudball, so at least now we Decepticons can recharge in peace for a little while. If you see any of them, make sure to pass on my greetings, won't you? A good hard kick in the dentes should do it.

I wish I could say more, but there's a celebration being held in a few and Megatron has made it mandatory that everyone attend. And you know how much I just 'love' big crowds of clumsy oafs carrying highgrade. Really, it's like everyone is out to peel my paint. But, of course, it might be more bearable if you were there. At least then I'd have some form of shield.

I envy you, my friend. Being able to slip away from this war. You are such an aft for leaving me behind like that. But... maybe I will be seeing you soon.

Until all are one... right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something I think I wrote shortly after the end of Season 2 because I was mindnumbingly bored. It's been sitting in my Drive for a while now, and upon stumbling across it again I decided I'd share it with AO3 as my first story. Hope you enjoyed it, and until we meet again, I bid you farewell and safe journeys through the realm of fan works.


End file.
